


Locks Of Memory (Or: Why Kathryn Kept The Ponytail)

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: I’m sure we’ve all wondered why Kathryn kept her ponytail style following ‘Future’s End’...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Locks Of Memory (Or: Why Kathryn Kept The Ponytail)

“You’re wearing your hair differently”, Chakotay remarked as they strolled down the LA street.

“Just noticed, did you? I thought it would fit in better with the century”, Kathryn answered with a shrug.

“It suits you. You should wear it that way more often.”

“It wouldn’t be very practical...”

“But it  _ would _ be very beautiful”, Chakotay said softly.

Kathryn didn’t miss the hint of wistfulness in his voice.

A sad smile played on her lips as she remembered a long ago night on New Earth-the feel of his fingers gently stroking her hair...

She shook her head slightly before her memories could take her any further.

Glancing back to Chakotay, she met quiet understanding in his eyes, and knew he was remembering as well.

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’ll consider it... Commander”, she murmured.


End file.
